


Going down

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Джим присмотрелся: мисс Крингл сидела за столом и упорно пялилась в лежащие на нём бумаги. Как будто она могла бы что-то прочитать в такой темноте. Как будто Джим был строгим школьным директором, который отчитал бы её, если бы застукал не занятую делом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> Никто из этих персонажей не гетеросексуален; отсылки к домашнему насилию.

Джим почти решил, что в архивах никого — темно, запертая дверь; но когда он шагнул в сторону, из-за двери донёсся отчётливый всхлип, и инстинкты оказались сильнее здравого смысла — Джим с силой надавил на ручку. Она хрустнула, дверь скрипнула, и Джим отчётливо ощутил, как из его зарплаты вычитаются средства на починку. 

— Мисс Крингл? — позвал он осторожно. 

Какое-то время ответом ему было молчание. Джим постоял в проёме, привыкая к темноте, потом осторожно вошёл, прикрывая за собой дверь. Ему же не могло показаться? 

— Детектив... ах, детектив Гордон? 

Нет, определённо не показалось. Джим присмотрелся: мисс Крингл сидела за столом и упорно пялилась в лежащие на нём бумаги. Как будто она могла бы что-то прочитать в такой темноте. Как будто Джим был строгим школьным директором, который отчитал бы её, если бы застукал не занятую делом. 

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросила Кристин. Она явно старалась держать себя в руках, но Джим смутно чувствовал, как дрожит её голос, смазываясь по краям слов. Как если бы она была в полушаге от того, чтобы заплакать. 

Это, в общем-то, было совсем не его сферой. Он лучше работал с людьми, которые были злы, или замыкались в себе, или фанатично следовали какой-то безумной идее — их он понимал. Люди плачущие, нуждающиеся в утешении — особенно в таких деликатных ситуациях, как та, в которой оказалась Кристин... 

Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы здесь оказалась Лесли. Но Лесли здесь не было, а Кристин была расстроена, и Джим не мог оставить всё просто так. В конце концов, они были не только коллегами, но и в некотором роде друзьями. 

— Нет, я здесь не по работе, — сказал он мягко, приближаясь к столу. Крингл видимо, ощутимо сглотнула и закусила нижнюю губу. — Я просто искал Эда, и подумал, что он мог бы, ну... 

Эд с некоторых пор проводил в архивах больше времени, чем в лаборатории, и это о чём-то говорило. 

— А, ох, — Кристин скованно улыбнулась. Джим видел, как она сплела в замок пальцы и стиснула их так, что побелели костяшки пальцев; взгляд её всё ещё был ввинчен в некую точку на поверхности стола, и на Джима она старательно не смотрела. — Да, он был здесь... совсем недавно. Он говорил, что собирается... спуститься вниз. 

— Всё-таки в морге? — Джим тихо хмыкнул. — Лесли скоро начнет видеть в нём конкурента. 

Кристин улыбнулась — быстро, нервно, гримаса скользнула по лицу и почти сразу растворилась. Потом поджала губы, зажмурила глаза — словно сама попытка улыбнуться сейчас причиняла ей боль, и после такого стресса требовалось взять себя в руки. 

— Кристин, — позвал Джим мягко. Он стоял совсем близко — даже чувствовал смутный запах духов Кристин в воздухе. В свете, падающем из коридора, её волосы отливали густым медным цветом. Она казалась чудовищно маленькой, почти поглощённой глубокой темнотой архивов. Одна — целыми днями. В её ситуации... — Ты в порядке? 

Он потянулся рукой, чтобы погладить её по плечу — и стиснул пальцы в кулак, когда Кристин отшатнулась, вздрогнув и ещё больше втянув голову в плечи. Джим привык утешать людей тактильно — он любил обниматься и обнимать; и иногда он забывал, что не всем это может быть приятно. Особенно — после офицера Доггери. 

Чёрт. Ну почему сюда заглянула не Лесли? 

— Всё хорошо, — сказала Кристин скованно, и Джим не поверил ей ни на секунду. — Я просто... я уже собиралась домой. Если вы не против, детектив... 

— Зови меня Джимом, — Джим постарался выдержать лёгкий, беззаботный тон. 

— Джим, — согласилась Кристин. — Кажется, ты искал Эда? Что-то важное? 

Что ж, Джим мог понять, когда его вежливо выпроваживали. Может, он и считал, что прятаться в темноте есть не лучший способ справиться с проблемой, но совершенно точно не хотел занимать личное пространство Кристин без её на то согласия. С неё уже хватило — такого. 

— Просто хотел спросить его мнение по одной детали — на самом деле, это вполне подождёт до завтра, — Джим покачал головой. Руки чесались — обнять, заправить за ухо выбившийся из прически тяжёлый локон, поцеловать в лоб и пообещать, что в следующий раз никто не упустит того, как Кристин страдает. Одна, в темноте. — Знаешь, если ты уже уходишь с работы — мы с Лесли как раз хотели сходить поужинать... 

— Может быть, в другой раз, — сказала Кристин значительно громче и снова вздрогнула, словно сдерживала что-то, рвущееся изнутри. Может быть, рыдания. Может быть, ей хотелось послать Джима Гордона по известному адресу. 

— Окей, — Джим кивнул и попятился к выходу, не желая испытывать судьбу. Доверие Кристин пока ещё было хрупким и нетвёрдым. Не стоило им перебарщивать. — Скажешь, если... если решишь, что пришло время, окей? Окей. 

Слишком много «окей», Джим. 

Он постарался прикрыть за собой дверь, но она снова открылась — с медленным, протяжным скрипом. Из коридора было видно, как Кристин уронила голову на скрещенные руки и затряслась всем телом.

Эд явно попытался что-то сказать, но ввиду того, что его язык сейчас сноровисто изгибался где-то внутри Кристин, прозвучало это как невнятное «брлбрлбрл». В другой момент Кристин непременно ввернула бы про правила хорошего тона, требующие не говорить с набитым ртом, но сейчас она могла только задыхаться, разрываясь между стоном и истеричным надрывным смехом.

Подумать только. Ещё минута, и... 

По крайней мере, это был Джим Гордон. Не Сара Эссен, и, бога ради, не Харви Буллок. С этим можно было бы жить. 

Эд стиснул губы, сделал несколько звучно хлюпающих посасывающих движений, и Кристин окончательно упала на стол — и лицом, и грудью. Сил едва хватило, чтобы сунуть руку под стол и похлопать его по плечу, вяло давая понять, что можно уже, чёрт возьми, заканчивать. 

Он вытянулся, вставая на колени — с ростом Эда ему приходилось складываться под столом едва ли не вчетверо. Сейчас он почти доставал Кристин до плеча и удовлетворённо потёрся щекой о её локоть. Скосив глаза, Кристин видела его сглаженное тенями лицо — мокрое и крайне самодовольное. 

— Так вот, вы знали, что слово «ваниль» произошло от слова «вагина»? — поинтересовался он с показной лёгкостью; но Кристин знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы замечать и сбившееся дыхание, и красные припухшие губы, и то, как он ненавязчиво пытается размять затёкшую шею. Всё-таки они уже не подростки. — В свою очередь, они оба переводятся с латыни как «ножны, футляр, чехол». Этимология иногда просто поразительна, а?

— Эд, — сказала Кристин слабым голосом, больше похожим на предсмертный хрип. — Какого, прошу прощения, хрена, Эд. 

— Что? — спросил Эд крайне невинно и облизнулся, пытаясь собрать всю влагу, запачкавшую ему губы и подбородок. 

— Ты же слышал, что сюда вошли. Ты не мог просто — просто переждать? 

— Но я только нашёл удачную позицию, — Эд боднул её в локоть лбом. — Кроме того, я что-то не заметил, чтобы вы были против. 

— О, ну, прости, что мне не пришло в голову сказать: «Эд, милый, давай мы сделаем перерыв в оральных ласках, пока детектив Гордон не объявит причину своего визита»! — Кристин пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не расхохотаться снова. Стоило только представить лицо Джима, когда он это услышал бы... 

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду, — сказал Эд серьёзно, и Кристин была вынуждена закрыть глаза, глубоко вдохнуть и признать, что да, она могла бы остановить Эда десятком разных способов, которые не привлекли бы внимание Джима. Но что ей теперь — уже нельзя отчитать Эда за безрассудство? 

Эда Нигму — за безрассудство. Скажи кому, так не поверят же. 

— У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, — сказала Кристин жалобно. И в доказательство своих слов даже нащупала ладонь Эда и приложила к своей груди. Где-то там её сердечко и правда заходилось в безумном ритме. 

— И всё же, — Эд довольно улыбнулся, она видела это даже в темноте, — вы нашли в себе силы пошутить. «Спустился ниже»? Серьёзно? Вот за это я вас и люблю, мисс Крингл. 

Кристин медленно подняла со стола голову и повернулась к Эду. Тот моргнул — сначала непонимающе, потом — как олень, встретившийся взглядом с фарами несущейся на него фуры. Красная волна, поползшая по его скулам, была почти мультяшной. 

Истеричный смешок вырвался сам собой. Кристин мелко задрожала и закрыла глаза ладонью, потому что, конечно, это была её жизнь, и именно здесь, сейчас и таким образом это и должно было прозвучать. 

— Ммм, — сказал Эд, и прокашлялся. — Знаете... Наверное, я лучше снова займу свой рот делом. 

— У нас замок сломан, — сказала Кристин слабо, и это было последнее, что она смогла сказать, прежде чем закусила кулак. 

А ну и чёрт бы с ним, с этим замком. Ну, кто пойдёт в архивы в это время?

— Ты вот на это привёл меня посмотреть, — сказала Лесли медленно.

Джим закрыл лицо обеими ладонями, краснея всем собой, от ушей до шеи, и безвольно позволил оттащить себя от открытой двери глубже в коридор. 

— Не знаю, как по-твоему, а на мой взгляд — девочка прекрасно справляется, — сообщила Лесли. Кажется, это должно было звучать утешающе. Или насмешливо. Он не мог понять. — И Эда мы нашли. Джим, почему ты не прячешься у меня под столом в рабочее время? 

— Потому что твой стол — в морге, — ответил Джим глухо, не отнимая ладоней от лица.


End file.
